Me and You Against The World
by LitaHardy21
Summary: Maria Kanellis has always been the goody two shoes, that the fans love to cheer for. Edge has always been the bad boy that the fans love to hate. So what happens when their paths cross in a storyline and they get more than what they bargained for? Maria/Edge and Punk/OC. Cameos by Laycool, Vince, Dolph Ziggler, and more. Set in late 2009
1. Dumped on National TV

_Me and You Against the World_

_Summary: Maria Kanellis has always been the goody two shoes, that the fans love to cheer for. Edge has always been the bad boy that the fans love to hate. So what happens when their paths cross in a storyline and they get more than what they bargained for?_

_Date: 10/09/2009_

_Where:Friday Night Smackdown!, Backstage Area_

_Dumped on National TV_

_Maria's POV_

"What's wrong?Dolph what's wrong? Talk to me! Dolph,Dolph!" I exclaimed. I was currently running after my boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler. Ever since he had lost his match to John Morrison, he wouldn't say a thing to me.

"No Maria! I have a personal life and a professional life and I thought you could differ between those two,"Dolph said as he stopped in his tracks and face me.

"I thought we were a team?"I countered.

"My personal life, I don't know. My professional life, I see bright lights, a big future,and I got something special out there," he announced.

"I know."

"In my personal life," he paused as he pushed a piece of red hair behind my ear, "I don't see you, it's over," and with that he walked away from me. That wasn't apart of the storyline. We were suppose to argue and then, and then make up next week. He actually had broken up with me.

For those who didn't know, me and Nick had actually been dating off-screen. We've been happy for a while now, so that's why this was such a shock. And that's when I felt the tears fall and my mouth fall open.

I had just been broken up with on live television.

_Edge's POV_

"Alright so what do you have planned for me this time?" I asked as I sat down in Teddy Long's office. Vince was in there also and knowing them, this was going to be interesting.

"Well we've noticed that your career has always been at its highest, when you have a lefthand man by your side, and as of late you've faded from the spotlight somewhat. You're one of the faces of Smackdown, without you the ratings will drop,"Vince began.

"So what are you going to do? Randy is on Raw, Lita has retired, and Christian needs to do his own thing you know? Besides he's a face any,"I replied.

"Well that's where we're stuck playa, but we have been considering this, and we do definitely know that you will have a partner but,"Teddy spoke.

"But what?"

"But we haven't really thought of anyone. Most of the people who we think you would do great with are on Raw, and the people here don't exactly fit with your persona. You and Punk would do great together, but he's doing the SES and you don't really fit into that,"Vince finished.

"So basically you want me to have a partner but you just don't know who yet?"I questioned. Teddy and Vince nodded together. I sighed.

"Alright, well let me know when you've found someone," I said as I shrugged my coat back on and then walked out of the office.

As I entered the hallway I bumped into someone. It was Maria and tears were running down her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Dolph just broke up with me, he said that I was a distraction and that he didn't see me in his future,"she cried.

I looked into her eyes and hugged her. "It's okay Ria, Dolph is too much of an idiot anyway. He would've never been able to keep you satisfied, and then he would've gotten bored of you, find another chick and go on with life. You're too good for him anyway," I reassured her.

"Really, you actually mean that?"

"Of course I do, anyone would be lucky to have you," what she did next was shocking. She kissed me and deepened it as time went by, but I pulled away.

"I can't be your rebound though,"I told her.

"Yeah my mistake I'm sorry," and then she walked away.

Little did I know that we were being watched during that time. "Looks like we've got ourselves a storyline," the person smiled and walked away.

**Sorry for it being rushed but I'm trying to get it down so I can get some sleep.**


	2. A new storyline, title shot, and couple

_A new storyline, title shot, and couple_

_Maria's POV_

Walking down the hallway to get to my hotel room, and I was stopped by Lay-Cool. Making sure they didn't see my tear stained face, I let out a huge sigh, and let the torture begin.

"Maria, darling, we just saw Dolph dump you! Was there trouble in paradise?"Layla asked. I hated her voice, her accent sounded so fake to me. Michelle giggled.

"No Lay, I think Dolph finally decided that he wanted a real woman,"she smiled in my face. I've always knew Michelle had tried to get Dolph to cheat on me. Something about me not being worth enough for him. They had gotten closer to and were now gaining up." Aw have you been crying- Do you miss him already-Maybe it's because you're ugly,"were some of there insults and taunts. I felt trapped

"Children, please get a life, and stop bothering my best friend before I have you shipped off to England in pieces," I have to admit having Lexi Hardy as your best friend does have it's props. They, and other Divas knew not to give Lexi shit, or she would have your ass.

"We were just about to leave Alexis, sorry for the inconvenience,"and with that the tow were gone.

"Thank you sexy Lexi," I smiled at her and she returned it.

"You're welcome, but that's not why I came to find you. You have a new storyline,"she told me. I sighed and then unlocked my door, so the both of us could sit down an talk.

"Why don't you seem too happy about this?" she asked me. I shrugged off my coat and threw it on the bed, and kicked off my shoes.

"Because every time they put me into one, I always end up being the lovesick puppy who falls for a jerk gets my heart broken, or some dumb blonde bimbo!" I exclaimed. It's true what else have you seen me be? That's all they think I'm capable of.

"Well be prepared for a shocker,"

"I knew it," I said before taking out a bottle of sherry wine, and pouring us a glass. It tasted sweet, a good way to take an edge off of things.

"You'll be in a storyline with Edge,and you two will become the Rated R Couple, but with a twist. You will get a title shot, and he'll become champion, and then you two will be the dominant couple on Smackdown!," when she finished I nearly choked on my drink.

They were finally giving me a storyline, that didn't me involve me being a hopeless romantic or bimbo?

"Why so sudden?"

"Because I saw a certain kiss and decided to tell McMahon. It took some "convincing," but you got it anyway,"she explained.

"When you say convince, do you mean? Lexi I thought you said you were done with that?" Lexi has been sleeping with McMahon to get things done for me. I've asked her to stop plenty of times before, but she just never listens.

"I did it for you, now I'm going to take a shower, you read that script and shit alright?" she went into my bag and grabbed a shirt before heading toward the bathroom. When she left I opened the envelope and began to read.

_Edge's POV_

__I sat back and relaxed and let all this information sink in. I was going to be the whole Rated R Couple stint, except Maria will still be the goody two shoes, and I'll turn face,but there is suppose to be something else and it's a surprise. Seems legit. I walked out of my room and went to go look for hr hotel room.


	3. The Beginning of a New Era

_The Beginning of a New Era_

_Maria's POV_

I skimmed over the script once more and sighed. Pouring myself yet another cup of wine, I laid back and thought about this for awhile. I wouldn't be in the usual storyline, but it was a nice change. I was just worried about how my fans would take it. I mean they were so use to me being all sweet and innocent, and I still would be, but just more of a vicious take no prisoners face.

Lexi walked out of the bathroom, ringing her hair dry. "Are you still going over the script? I know you're still on a 3rd grade level, but this is ridiculous," she laughed before jumping down beside me.

"Oh haha, very funny," I sarcastically said before rolling my eyes, and childishly sticking my tongue out at her. She playfully shoved me, and next thing I knew, we were have a play fight.

"Hey don't pull my hair!" she squealed as I began tugging gently. I liked her hair, it was really wavy, and was black with blonde highlights underneath.

"Ugh freak!" she said before jumping on me, and we rolled onto the floor. We came to a halt,when there was a knock at the door. Lexi decided to get up, and answer it. Fixing herself up, she went to it and peeked out of it, before rolling her eyes and groaning. Opening it, she stomped over towards the bed.

"Maria, it's your future man whore!"she yelled before sitting on the bed, and turning on the TV. Adam came in and glared at her, before sitting next to me and smiling.

"So, I'm guessing you got the new script?" he asked me.

"No shit sherlock, she is apart of it," Lexi said wisely toward him. I really hated when these two got together. They always seemed to make smart and witty remarks at each other.

"Why don't you go sleep with the boss, and see what you can get next,"he said back rudely. She glared at him then turned up the TV.

"So you were saying?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk about what happened Friday,"he said. I knew this was going to happen, and I was dreading the minutes, when he would finally talk about it.

"Look it was just how I got caught up in the moment, no biggie,"I shrugged it off. I didn't know if it was a lie, but even if it was I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Well, that's all I wanted to make sure. Hope there's no tension with between us,"he said. I didn't know there was an "us" but I simply nodded and smiled at him.

"Well great for you to stop by, but you've over stayed your welcome. Buh-bye now!" Lexi spoke, pointing toward the door. He rolled his eyes at her, but left anyway.

"You're so mean, you know that?"

"I don't think of it as mean, more like heinous bitch,"she laughed and continued watching That 70's Show.

_The Next Friday_

I awaited at the gorilla position, and took a deep, nervous breath. I was so anxious for this to happen. Edge put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax you'll do fine," he reassured me.

"Make sure you scrub that shoulder good tonight,"Lexi said snootily. I ignored her.

"Easy for you to say, you've been a heel since 2005. I've always been a face,"I told him.

"Look, it's no difference. You'll still be a face,"he countered.

"Edge it's time for you to go,"one of the stage managers told us. I wished him luck, while Lexi flipped him off and he was gone.

_Edge's POV_

I had easily one the match. I got the upper hand immediately, and only lost it for a short time before once again gaining the upper hand. It was now time for Maria, as her theme hit, and blared through the arena. Maria had came down, as planned, and distracted Ziggler in a very tight skirt and shirt. He ordered her to go back to the locker rooms, and she looked as if she was following orders. I managed to get the referee's attention, and when I did Maria had slipped back into the ring, and hit Dolph on top of the head, where he laid unconscious.

I quickly got the pin, and my theme hit. Maria looked along and smiled teasingly before entering the ring. She slowly unzipped her shirt, which made a lot of the males scream, and revealed a Rated R one. I then picked her up, and balanced her on my hip. She threw up a rocker sign, and all the fans.


	4. The Vacated Title

_The Vacated Title_

_Maria's POV_

Walking backstage, I was greeted by Lexi, who squeezed the life out of me. "You did amazing out there, I knew this was an amazing idea,"she told me.

I smiled at her before we both walked back to my locker room. We grabbed our stuff and headed toward catering.

There was Laycool,and all the Smackdown Divas, the Superstars were also divided up, and then there was Punk and Edge, Phil and Adam respectively, sitting down together.

Ugh, WWE was just like high school. We decided, well I forced her, to come and sit with them for me.

I don't really know why she dislikes him so much, he really seems like a nice guy, but she was going to have to get over it as my best friend. Because I would have to spend most of time, planning half of this with him.

"I don't like him though, you can't make me!" Lexi whined. I ignored her and dragged her anyway.

"Well, you don't have to talk to him, Punk is there too,"I told her. She groaned loudly and finally gave in.

"Fine, but I won't like it,"she pouted.

"No one said you would,"

"You're lucky I love you bitch,"she laughed.

I chuckled along, and continued to pull her. When we arrived, the two greeted us.

"What's up Lexi?"Punk spoke. She sent him a small smile.

"What's up ladies, I mean lady and whore,"Edge said smartly. Lexi flipped him off before sitting down beside Punk.

"So Maria, I see you and Adam here got a storyline, the new Rated R Couple. I'm happy for you, it's about time they see your true potential, I'm really proud of you Maria,"Phil cheered me.

I gave him a polite smile, "Thank you Punkers, but if it wasn't for my best friend here, I don't think I would've gotten it so easily,"I told him.

"More like your best friend's feminine parts,"Edge coughed out. Lexi glared evilly before kicking him in the groin, and smirking at his pain.

"Why do you guys have to fight so much?" I asked them.

"Because he doesn't know how to keep his genitals to himself,"Lexi said. This caused some raised eyebrows. Edged just gave her a smirk.

"Only because you didn't know how to satisfy,"he countered. He did it now. Lexi's eyes welled up with tears, but she was far from sad.

"Fuck you!" she yelled at him, and stormed out of catering, leaving an audience far behind.

I shook my head in disgust at him, and then went to follow her. Before I left, I managed to hear Punk say " Nice going genius."

_The Next Day_

_Edge's POV_

I walked up and down the hallways, near Maria's room. I had royally screwed my chances with this.

Note to everyone, never piss off your current partner's best friend, you could end up messing everything up.

I worked up the courage and knocked on her door. She opened it to a crack.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk," I told her.

"No, what we need to do, is just stay away from each other! You intentionally hurt my best friend, was she right for saying it, no, but you made matters worse by putting down her feminine strength,"she argued.

Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far. but I thought Lexi could take it. Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far.

"Well you aren't jus going to give this up are you? I mean you didn't work this far, take shitty storylines, and be walked over just to let this make you quit," I asked her.

Something glazed over in her eyes, but she gave me a menacing look.

"Fine, but now it's strictly business, alright? No more trying to no each other, you screwed that one up," she slammed her door in my face.

Damn I'm stupid.

_The Next Friday_

_Maria's POV_

I sat in my locker room with Lexi. "You sure you still want me to go through with this?"

"Ria, I didn't make this decision for you not to take the offering, you've come very far and deserve it. Besides I need to rest now anyways, beating the hell of Kelly Kelly is tiring," she laughed before walking to the showers.

I walked to the gorilla position and was greeted by Edge. Michelle McCool was about to finish her match.

He gave me a small smile, to which I waved off. Michelle won, and her theme hit.

"Adam, it's your time to come out,"the stage manager announced.

I watched Edge walk out as I went a way to enter through the received a mix of boos and cheers.

Michelle glared at him evilly before grabbing a mic, "What do you want you? And where's you stupid ditz?"she insulted.

Edge spoke up. "That's no way to speak of your future Divas champ, and if I were you I wouldn't be out here mud slogging with your little British bestie. I'd be worried about my opponent,"he told her.

"Why, she's not much of a threat," at this point I had entered the ring and the crowd gave some cheers. Michelle thought it was for her and smirked.

"Oh really, why don't you look behind you then?" when she did she was met with a spear followed by a torturous ankle lock.

She cried out in pain, but I didn't stop until I heard something pop.

Michelle's ankle had been broken.


	5. Chicks before Dicks

_Chicks before Dicks_

(Just a bit of sex going on, but not too graphic, I don't do stuff like that)

_Maria's POV_

I walked towards the backstage area. Adam was right behind me, and calling my name. "What do you want?" I finally asked him.

"I want to talk to you,"he told me. I just ignored him, and than began to walk to the locker rooms. I saw Lexi lacing up her converse, and throwing her bag on her shoulder. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, go ahead to the hotel room, I wanna be alone for a bit,"I told her and she nodded. She headed toward the door, but then turned to face me.

"By the way, nice way to end the show. I've been wanting to do that to Michelle since day one,"she laughed. I chuckled along before giving her a hug, and heading towards my locker. I began stuffing everything into my duffel bag, and then checked my phone for anything new.

Two texts from Mickie, one from Lexi, three from Punkers, and one missed phone call. I didn't know the number, but maybe it was someone I knew with a new one.

I dialed it and called, instantly wishing I hadn't. Three rings had passed, and I was about to give up, but the person did eventually pick up.

"Is this the only way that I can get through to you?" I knew I was going to regret calling this number.

"Adam, did you really just use someone else's phone?" I asked him. I could just imagine him smirking on the other end of the phone. I could just hang up on him, to make the smirking stop.

So why didn't I?

"Look Maria, I know you're still mad,"he started. I scoffed at that, mad wasn't even a way to describe it.

"But, this really doesn't really involve you. I understand that Lexi is your best friend, but this is between me and her, and what happened with us in the past is between me and her,"he continued.

I thought about it. Although, I was a bit pissed at how he addressed it, but he did have a point. Maybe, I have overacted on a situation that didn't even have a thing to do with me, but I did know one thing.

"Chicks before dicks, Adam. She's my best friend, and I agree with her on this," I told him.

"Well how about this? Give me second chance to prove that I'm more than just a dick then," he suggested.

Might as well, if it made him leave me alone. "Fine, but you've got one chance, I'll meet you at the hotel bar in a hour,"and I hung up.

Lexi was going to be pissed.

_Lexi's POV_

So, my best friend and my ex were now hanging out for the night.

Great. Just fucking great.

The heck am I suppose to do now? I could create chaos with Kelly, but that may lead to me actually killing her, if she retaliated. I could go make some more plans for Maria, but that would involve me having to go sleep with McMahon.

Is there a third option?

I grabbed my pink and black converse high tops and slipped them on, along with my cardigan. I guess I could go clubbing with what I had on.

Daisy dukes and a pale grey boyfriend shirt. It'll do. When I walked out of the room, I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going," I spoke. It was Punk.

"If I'm not mistaken, you bumped into me,"he smirked. God I hated his stupid smirk.

"Well, I'm soooo sorry,"I apologized.

"Where you off to?"he asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. You got any plans?" I countered.

"Nope, does that mean it's just the two of us?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, and everything will be just fine,"I looped my arm through his and we walked off.

_4 hours later _

Now I see why Punk is straightedge. Puking up the alcohol that you just drunk, is the most unpleasant thing a person should do.

"Alright, obviously you're too wasted to walk to your room, let alone stay by yourself, so you're rooming with me," Punk said as he carried me from the elevator.

I could've walked but I would've fell five times before making it. "You're so nice,"I slurred. He kicked open his room door and laid me on his bed.

"Let me go get you a t-shirt," I simply nodded and tried removing my shoe. Damn me for tying them up so tightly. I looked retarded trying to get it off, and when I heard someone chuckling I knew I was right.

"Need some help?" Punk laughed.

"Yes please." He came over and pulled the converse off gently.

"Phillip,massage my calves, they're killing me,"I moaned.

"What's the magic word?"he teased.

"Now,"I said with a gentle, innocent tone.

"Actually, it was lotion, but I'll accept it because you've got a boo boo," he laughed. I did have a boo boo honestly. When we were dancing, I slipped on my spilled drink, and bumped my knee.

"Alright, anything else princess?"he taunted.

"Kiss me?"

"Why?"he questioned. I didn't really know either.

"Maria does it if I ask. She kisses my forehead, like my mom would do before she died."

"Okay, if you insist,"he pecked my lips and pulled up a bit, then bringing his lips back down.

I grabbed ever so softly the back of his head and held him to me. He removed his lips and slowly made a pattern of kisses down my jaw, and softly on my neckline.

Never knew he was a good kisser.

I kissed him harder this time. His tongue flicked against the small opening and I bit gently on his lower lip. I heard a sound come out of him, a soft moan, or maybe it was anticipation. I just smiled at him in the dark and I could see him smiling back.

"I want you." he said softly lower than a whisper but I could hear kissed me, hard. My entire body was numb with ecstasy. He let his arms slip and pushed his body against me. I loved the feeling of his flat chest against mine. His hands were inside my shirt. I jumped as I felt his hands rest on my skin, his cold yet, somehow warm hands.

I reversed us and he was now on bottom,and straddled myself against him. Shedding his boxers, and my panties. He unbuttoned my shirt and slowly removed my shorts. He stopped though and looked at me with those hazel eyes

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.I don't remember what I said, but I do know this.

I had sex with Phil Brooks.

_That Morning_

_Edge's POV_

I woke up to the bright sunlight, that creeped through the curtains. Obviously, it was morning, but I thought I had brought Maria back to her room. So why was she in the same bed as me, and why were we both naked in each other's arms.

"Maria?"I whispered. She stirred a bit before answering.

"What?"

"Did we have sex?"

"No, we're both just stark naked for no reason, of course we did it!"she said sarcastically.

"What does this mean then?"

"It means you should shut up and get dressed before Lexi gets back here,"she demanded. Apparently I was in her room, and in her bed, but I just don't remember.

I did remember seeing Lexi's angry face, that had tears running down them though.

"No, it means that my supposed to be best friend, can't keep her promise, isn't that right Ria? And it's funny how you're the one who always said "chicks before dicks" slut,"and with that she slammed the door shut and left.

So now Maria was crying, Lexi was pissed, and I had no recollection of what happened.

"Fuck my life,"I groaned.


	6. Man We Fucked Up

_Man We Fucked Up_

_Maria's POV_

After kicking Adam out, putting on some decent clothes, and collecting myself I went to go find Lexi

When I saw her, her hair was messy, makeup smeared, and she was wearing the same thing she had when I saw her at the arena.

I wonder what kind of night she had.

_About 30 minutes later_

I've left twenty messages and about thirty voicemails on her phone, and I still haven't gotten a reply. I know she's pissed, but can't she at least make the courtesy, of trying to hear me out?

I asked a couple of people had they seen her, but they just shrugged saying no. Until I got to the dining room to get some breakfast.

Phil was sitting alone, with his head hung a bit low, over his croissant. I sat down in the chair beside him, and nudged him.

He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Punkers, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just woke up really, trying to get something into my stomach. What about you?" he asked me.

I sighed a bit, before just shaking my head at the question. He took this as a signal at it wasn't good.

"Rough night I'm guessing?"he joked. I simply nodded toward him.

"By, any chance, have you seen Lexi?" I asked. The small smile that he had given me, was now faded. "Phil, where is she, and what happened?"

"She's in my room, but it's a long story, I think you need her to explain it to you," he told me. I nodded and then rubbed his shoulder, before heading off towards the elevator.

When I got there, Adam happened to be there. I just ignored his gaze, and continued.

_Edge's POV_

I knew something happened last night. No wonder Maria was back to being the ice queen.

I've single handily managed to piss off the same two people, but didn't know why. Damn I messed up, again!

I walked over to the buffet and put some eggs, bacon, and toast up there. Looking around, I saw Phil by himself, and I decided to go sit with him.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing really, just tired," he told me. He did look exhausted, but I didn't seem him at the hotel bar, or at the club all our co-workers went to.

"Hey, where were you last night?I didn't see you or Lexi the entire time," I asked.

"Well since Maria ditched her for you, and I had nothing to do, we decided to go out for the night,"he told.

"Lexi, spent the night with you?"

"Literally."

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" I had a feeling he was holding back from what he was telling me.

"She got wasted, so I let her stay in my room. No big deal,"he countered.

"No big deal? Lexi couldn't stand to be in a walking distance of you for about a month, and now all of a sudden, you two are buddy buddy?"

Phil just nodded to this, "I guess so, but I wanna know this. What did you and Maria do?"

"Honestly, I got no clue. It's just a blur to me, but I did wake up this morning in the same bed with her completely nude, so I'm assuming we had sex,"I told him.

Phil kinda tensed up at that.

"Punk, is something up?"

"Nah, just, well yeah. Just promise not to tell anyone, but me and Lexi kinda had sex last night,"I gave him a wide eyed look before simply saying, "Whoa man. So does this mean you two are together now?"

"I know, I don't know how I feel about her, I mean she's sleeping with the boss. I don't think she would want to lower her standards anymore then they already are,"he joked. I laughed along with him, and sighed.

"I know how you feel, you don't know whether you want her, or just her lady parts,"I explained to him.

"So what do we do then?" obviously he knew I was referring to Maria. We were both deep in shit, and we needed a way to get out of it.

"We fight for them, no matter the consequences, or the struggle."


	7. What Doesn't Kill YouPart One

_What Doesn't Kill You, Ends Up Being A Reminder of Your Mistakes Part One_

_Lexi's POV_

I got a massive headache, and staring up at the spinning ceiling above of me, wasn't helping my situation.

Everything seemed to be messed up, and I was the reason that is was.

My best friend and my ex are possibly together, the guy that I've always despised in a way made love to me, and well Vince wants more sex in order for this storyline to continue.

"Ugh, could it get any worse?"I asked myself. There was a knock on the door, that told me it could, and I let out a big groan.

"Who the fuck is it?!" I yelled making my head pound just a bit more. I cursed myself before dragging myself over to room door.

"Its me,"I knew it was Maria because I heard the frailness in her voice.

I opened it and I saw her with a sincere smile. "Hey,"she spoke.

"What do you want?"she wasn't about to get off this easily, I could hold this grudge for a good three days.

"You know why I'm here Lex, I wanna say sorry about what happened between me and Addy,"Maria told me.

"Oh so you're calling him Addy now? That was my name from him, and now you're his little bitch or something, fucking priceless!"I exclaimed.

"Well, you can't be acting like a saint yourself. I know what you and Phil did last night, talk about taking someone's leftovers,"she argued back with me.

I don't know why, but this got to me the most, so I just broke down at this point. I sat down on the bed, and let the tears fall.

"Oh, don't think I'm going to fall for your little petty shit Alexis, I'm not dumb!"she yelled some more. Once she realized I wasn't faking, she softened up, and she sat beside me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been a hypocrite, you should be yelling at me,"she comforted. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

I broke away and stood up. "No! It's not that at all, you just made me realize, that I'm probably the biggest slut in all of WWE,"I whimpered.

"No you're not, I'm sure Kelly took the place of that,"she tried to laugh it off but it didn't work.

"No, Kelly isn't sleeping for the boss to help people get forward, that's in my job description now. I should've never started with this in the first place, I wish I could just stop, so I wouldn't be a home-wrecking whore!"I cried.

I have no idea why all this was suddenly coming on to me, but it felt good to have it finally have it come out. Maria stood up, and grabbed me into her arms. "I assure you, if you ask McMahon to stop it, then he'll let you be. He's a very reasonable person,"she whispered.

No idea why this all decided to effect me now. It had always been a worry about trying to get away from Vince, but I didn't think I'd be emotional.

"You're right, I'm going to talk to him tonight, as soon as I get my act together,"I quickly dried my eyes, "Maria, I don't know what I would do without a friend like you."

She hugged me, in which I returned. "We'd both be in deep," she laughed. I wiped my face, and gathered my stuff from Phil's room.

"I'll meet you in a bit, I got some business I need to take care of first. Oh, and Maria, go fix things with Edge, he needs you more than I've ever needed him. " I can tell she was contemplating this, and she nodded before leaving her room.

Time to end things with Vince.

_Maria's POV_

Things were better now, I had my best friend in my corner, but my teammate is who I had to work now.

Maybe he did need this more than I thought. Not just the storyline, but me also. What if Adam was just looking for somebody to love? I mean it didn't seem like him at all, since everyone seen him as a womanizer, but everyone deserves love.

I walked to find his room. It was three down from mine, so it shouldn't have been hard to find. Until I saw Michelle coming my way.

"Aw, did the little girl get lost trying to find her mommy?" she teased. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"By the way I heard what type of night you had, in fact, the entire roster did. You sure are a slut for doing your best friend's ex boyfriend,"she continued with a mocking laugh.

By this point, I had snapped, and brought a striking palm to her face. It was so forceful, that it brought her to her knees, from her broken ankle.

"Listen Michelle, you have one more time to bring up childish immature shit, and I will personally make sure I end your career. And when I'm done with that, you'll have to deal with Lexi, and she'll have your body part shipped to different bodies of the world!"

She stared up at me with a warning,devilish look. She was boring holes into my body. She rose up on her crutch, and stared me down. "You'll pay for that one little girl,"and with that she walked away.

I watched her with daggers, and then continued my search.


	8. What Doesn't Kill You Part Two

_What Doesn't Kill You, Ends Up Being A Reminder of Your Mistakes Part Two_

_Maria's POV_

I went into my room, and there was the person I was looking for.

"So, are you ready to talk , or do you want to yell at me more?" Adam asked me as he stood up from my bed.

"I just want to talk, unless you say something to make me mad, then I might have to do a little bit of both,"I told him. He sent me a small smile.

Maybe this would be easy after all. "So, can you tell me what happened last night?"

Or not.

"Well, for starters, we 'spent the night together.' Then Lexi came in and saw us together the next morning, but after I found her , we sorta made up. She's the one who told me to come and make up with you," I explained him in the lightest way. He gave me a face before rubbing a hand through his hair.

He looked like he was contemplating it a bit.

"I thought so. Well, at least you and your bestie made up,right?"he laughed a little. I nodded and laughed along with him, before the silence came.

"I do have one question though,"he spoke. I perked myself up and awaited it.

"Did we use a condom?" and then it all hit me at once. I thought back to the night before and then my mouth dropped open.

"Holy schnike,"

_Lexi's POV_

I surveyed the hallways, before sneaking out of Vince's room. I wiped my face from the tears that had fallen.

That was it, no more Vince, the last time him and I would ever have intercourse.

I'll admit, I was pretty happy, I just felt that I was losing something. Not in a good way, as if I was no longer in control anymore. I felt bad, like I just destroyed that man's heart.

_Flashback_

"_Please Lexi, I can change, or raise your paycheck by a thousand," he was begging me. _

_Vince McMahon never begged for anything, no matter how bad he wanted it._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You're married, and I'm ruining someone's married life, that isn't fair to Linda,"I explained. _

_I felt tears prick in my eyes. _

_God, I hated doing this to him, but I needed my conscience to be cleared._

_He kissed me softly, and I responded to him gingerly. _

_This was a bitter kiss, not like any of the passionate ones we've given to each other before._

_As much as I hated to say it, I think I was in love with Vince, and possibly still am._

_Present_

So the storyline would be continued, with all of the plans he and I made, and we would continue as if nothing happened.

As if we were nothing at all.

"Ugh, why does this has to be so complicated!" I almost yelled. I went to my back pocket to pull out my phone and speak to Maria, but it wasn't there.

Fuck, it was still in Punk's room, and he was the last person I wanted to see right now.

I had to drag my behind to the man who made love to me. Wait, did I say that?

_Edge's POV_

My heart literally dropped into my stomach because it was pounding like crazy. Neither one of us used any protection, me with a condom, and her with the Pill.

"Please tell me, that you haven't skipped your period, or that you're on it,"I asked her.

"Adam I don't know, I'm not suppose to get it till next Friday, the same time as Lexi,"she explained.

"Are you two that close to a point where you get your period on the same day?"

Maria laughed at this, "Apparently so, but just wait till next Friday okay, don't worry alright?" she assured me.

I was going to be paranoid about this for some time now. I didn't know whether I was soon to be a father or not, which scared the hell out of me. I don't think anyone is ready for another one of my kids.

Did I forget to mention Lexi and I already have a 12 year old girl? Yeah,knocked her up when she was 13 years old. Not the best situation to explain to you mom and her dad.

Anyways, I'm just not ready to be a dad again, at least I don't think I am. And Maria doesn't need that type of pressure either. She has way too much ahead of her.

"I'm really sorry Maria,"apologising is a really hard thing to do.

"Why are you sorry?" especially when the person has no idea why you're apologising to them.

"For everything. Hurting Lexi, acting like a complete douche to you, and possibly getting you pregnant. I'm sorry for it all,"I told her.

She came up to me, and hugged me. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I've been a complete bitch to you, and all you've done is try and get along with me."

"So this means we're friends?"I asked.

"No,"she responded.

Crap.

"It means we're more than friends,"she continued. I looked at her.

"So, we're dating now?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Besides, if we bring a child into this world, she needs to know both parents care for her,"Maria smiled as she said this.

"Yes he will, and this time when I have a kid, he won't have both parents banned from seeing each other," I laughed.

"Yep, both of her parents."

"His,"I spoke.

"Hers,"she countered. I sighed and just nodded. It was like we were already having a kid.

_Maria's POV_

So this was a whole lot easier than I expected. I've gotten everything under control, and we could finally get this storyline into process, without the tension.

Unless I'm pregnant. Then we're just screwed.

I wonder how things are going for Lexi.

_Phil's POV_

I came put of my shower and turned the steaming water off. It helped me to think a little better then what he had before, but I was a little confused.

I've never had feelings for a girl like this, and the only one I did was Maria, and we were friends before anything happened.

Lexi wouldn't even come near me with a ten foot pole if her life depended on it, yet she was very passionate last night, drunk or sober.

I wasn't use to having casual sex, and if I did, I didn't like it like I did last night. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into my room to pick out some clothes.

There was a knock at the door, and I went to go answer it. I held a tight grip on my towel.

"Punk, we need to talk,"Lexi spoke, and I saw all the hurt in those pretty green eyes.

_Cliffhanger :)_


	9. Where's Aunt Flow?

_Where's Aunt Flow?_

_The Next Friday_

_Phil's POV_

With the hectic week I've had so far, I was actually happy to getting here tonight. I guess things with Lexi and I patched, whatever we have up, and so it wouldn't be completely awkward when she joined the SES.

That's right, that's the storyline twist. We'd be feuding with Edge and Maria, but she just wasn't going to be shaving her head.

This is interesting. So with Luke Gallows by our side, we would be going against Maria and Edge, and something else Lexi had planned, which was yet to be mentioned.

I pulled on my boots, and began walking to the gorilla position, with a microphone in hand. Maria was already back there smiling

"You ready for this?" Lexi had let her in on, before we started the show, leaving her partner to find out what would happen.

Adam had no idea.

_Edge's POV_

So I had to begin Smackdown tonight, and I was on the mic, ranting about how Maria and I would dominate the entire Brand.

_You think you know me _

I came out and did my signature rocker sign, and continued to walk down to the ring. It was weird seeing the new reactions.

People were actually cheering me, instead of yelling obscene things, like you screwed someone over.

Nice change I'll say.

"In recent weeks, we've seen the fall of a terrible relationship, the betrayal of a scorned ex lover, and the beginning of the new Rated R Couple," I got some cheers for that little speech.

"I now have the pretty, little Maria in my corner. So not only will I be running the Superstars division, but the Divas division is under my control too. I practically own Smackdown, so without further adieu, Maria!"

_Here she comes again, like good medicine _

She came down the the ring in tight black leather pants, and a Rated R shirt. She was fishnet gloves, and her makeup was a little more rock and roll.

Maria looked hotter than usual. She entered the ring, and sent a wink at me, before grabbing a mic.

"Hello, all of you simpletons. Are most of you surprised at this, can't get your minds wrapped around the fact that precious ole me, aint some dumb little bitch?" she was getting booed a bit, and she seemed to be eating the all up. I was a bit shocked since we were breaking barriers with cussing at the audience, but it was kinda hot.

"Well get used to it! Because from now on, me and my babe, are going to own Smackdown. No one can or will do a damned thing about it,"she smirked as more boos erupted.

_YEAHHH!_

I turned my head, as Phil's music hit. This is something I was not expecting. He also received some boos, actually that's all he got, but he was smirking too. With a microphone in his hand.

Time to improvise.

"Punk, what the hell do you want, this is none of your concern!"I yelled at him.

"Really? The fact that you think, that you and your little bimbo are going to running my show, has nothing to do with me? That's a good one, no really Edge become a comedian, and maybe we wont have to deal with you non talented butt,"he rebutted.

Damn, he was thinking off his feet, he obviously knew about this. I looked back at Maria, and she gave me a look, meaning she knew it too.

"Way to leave me out,"I mouthed towards her, and she just mouthed sorry.

"Bimbo?! I am not a bimbo, okay? Maybe that's those little girls backstage, but I am now the Dominant Diva of Smackdown, and the future Divas champion! I'm so far away from a bimbo,"Maria barked at Punk.

I liked this, other than not knowing what the hell was suppose to happen.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say future Divas champ?"

"Yeah that's right, and I'm going to be the next World Heavyweight Champion also," I might as well add my two cents into it.

"I think you two may be mistaken, those titles already have plans for them, and neither one of you are involved," Punk spoke.

"I'm sorry, but do you really think that you can face me for the title, and win?"

"I don't think blondie, I know, I've done it before haven't I? It'll be just as easy and quick when I do it this time too," he hit a soft spot there, referencing back to '08.

"Okay then, why don't se have ourselves a little, No. 1 contender's match then? CM Punk vs the 'Rated R Superstar' Edge!" I announced. That seemed to get everyone pumped up.

"Wait a minute though, he said that we **_both _**weren't going to be champion, now I don't think you exactly 'qualify' for the Divas championship,"Maria interrupted.

He shrugged his shoulders, and nodded at this. "Yeah, you're right, but I do have somebody who's a shoe in for this?"

Now, not having been on paying attention in awhile, I completely forgot that some of the Divas had their themes changed, and so I was surprised to hear 'Milkshake,' by Goodnight Nurse blaring through the arena.

The fans cheers became ear splitting when Lexi came out, and the shocked look on my face, was beyond real.

"I think the Edge is just as surprised as we are,"JR said from the announce table,

"That would be me sweetheart, maybe it's time you faced a real woman in the ring, and not some little girl like Kelly Kelly or Rosa Mendes,"Lexi said. She got a mix of cheers for that one.

"Tell you what, why don't we make this a tag team match then. Maria and Edge vs CM Punk and Lexi, with no Luke Gallows in our corner in case you think we'll cheat. Winners, are the No.1 contenders then?" Punk suggested.

The fans reaction was becoming huge, so I guess I had no choice.

"You're on!" and then the Smackdown theme cut over our voices, as we "trash talked."

_Maria's POV_

Ooh, I love my best friend. She always got something in that evil little head of hers.

I went into her locker room, which we were sharing right now, and knocked to let her know I was there.

She turned around startled but then ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh my god, you were amazing out there Ria,"she complimented.

"I couldn't have done it without you sweetie! I love you for this, I owe you big time," I told her.

She chuckled, "Okay, I'll hold you up to that one then," Lexi warned me.

"Well, I could pass you along a tampon, and not have to worry about it," I suggested.

"Nah, I'll wait for something better, besides mines hasn't came yet,"she shrugged it off. I dropped my bag, and looked at her with my mouth agape.

"Say what now?"

_So, what do you think is going to happen to Lexi, now that Aunt Flow hasn't came yet? Read and Review, and leave me some thoughts and ideas, they're much appreciated._


	10. Possibly Pregnant?

_Possibly Pregnant_

_Lexi's POV_

I looked at Maria with a nonchalant expression. "I said, our period hasn't came yet, so there's no need for you to pass me a tampon," I told her.

"No, no, no. I heard that perfectly fine, but what do you mean, **_your _**period hasn't came yet?"she asked.

"How many possible meanings are there? **_Our _**period hasn't came yet, so don't give me a tampon. Don't act so slow Ria,"I reassured.

"Okay, so there'll be no further confusion. my period came this morning. I expected yours came too, like always, so I brought extras,"she explained.

"Oh, then you shouldn't have, mine hasn't came yet,"I told her, and then began some warmups.

"Oh my jesus! Call the fire department! Go to the doctor! Are you feeling nauseous? Faint? Dizzy? Did you have 8 glasses of water for the day?"

Maria began ranting things that weren't even relevant to the situation, as she went into panic mode.

"BITCH! Get your act together, and calm down!" I demanded. She stopped for a moment, and looked at me.

As if I was crazy.

"Calm down? Calm down? There's a fucking possibility that you're pregnant, and you want me to calm the fuck down? Have you lost your ever loving mind?"she yelled

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why do I need to get into such a big hissy fit, over my late period? It'll be here tomorrow, so just calm your tits, and get ready for the match,"I assured her, and then continued my warmup.

"Okay, fine, but if you end up pregnant, do **not **expect me to change some diapers!"she joked with me.

I laughed along, not knowing if I was trying to satisfy her, or myself.

_Phil's POV_

Did I just hear that Lexi might be pregnant? I know I shouldn't have been ease dropping on their conversation, but the fact she could be holding my child, is something I should know.

I walked away from the door, and went to McMahon's office. Maybe I could make sure that she doesn't get hurt.

Possibly, with my baby. I've never felt myself run this fast. I saw Teddy Long , and started calling his name, from all the way down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down playa! What seems to be the problem?" he asked me as I finally reached him.

"I need to speak to Vince, it's about my match,"I spoke trying to catch my breath.

"Oh,alright. He's right in here, but he's not the happiest person right now, so be warned,"he told me.

I ignored it, and walked in anyway. When I got in there, his back was facing me, and he seemed to be in thought.

To hell with that.

"McMahon! I gotta talk to you about this match," I urged. He turned around, and at first he didn't answer.

"Look Lexi can't participate, she might get hurt,"I continued.

"Get hurt? She'll get hurt? What ever happened to how I might feel, when she comes to my room, and tells me it's over?" he argued.

"Look Vince, she needed to clear he conscience, and making sure she would no longer a homewrecker was the way to ensure that. Now I have some very serious news, that could be life threatening,"I yelled back.

He straightened up and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Lexi might be pregnant,"I lowered my voice down to a whisper, making sure we didn't have an audience behind us.

"Really?"he spoke. I simply nodded to this.

"So what are we going to do?"I asked. He completely ignored my question, in fact what he said is the most shocking thing of November.

"I think I'm a bit too old to be a father now,"he said.

"What do you mean, **_your _**a father? The baby's mine,"I told him. He began to laugh, with a smug look on his face.

"Vince, I'm being real serious here, there's nothing funny about this situation."

He stopped laughing and gave me a stern look. "Actually this is very funny really," he spoke.

"How is that?"

"The fact that you think you're the father of Alexis' possible child. I know about you two's little one night stand, shit spreads quickly around the lockers room, but what you don't know is after she got done messing with little boys, she came to a man,"he told me.

I clenched my fists. Just because he was the boss, didn't mean a thing, I would still knock his lights out.

"What's wrong Philip? Can't handle the fact that your crush isn't interested in you, get use to it because she'll always come back to me, and yeah I've seen the wya you've looked at her. An idiot could see it,"he continued.

"Just you wait McMahon, when and if that child is born, we'll see who the father is," and with that I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

Now I know Lexi and I aren't really a thing, not even friends, but that didn't cushion the blow any less.

"Punk, there you are!" speak of the devil. Lexi's beaming eyes were the first thing that caught my eye, they were a golden brown this time. God I loved those hazel eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" too bad she didn't know how to keep her legs closed.

"Well you remember our little fling? Well I got some news for you,"she started.

"See, I'm going to stop you there. You do you have some news, and it's something I know I won't like. You see, I know after you got done with me, you went straight to Vince and opened your legs, to say goodbye. Therefore, there's no chance in hell that your possible child could be 100% mine," I said harshly.

Her eyes began to change to a greenish color, I'd upset her, but I couldn't let her control me.

"What if the baby is yours? I can change Phil,"her voice began to break.

I came down to her level and stared intensely into her eyes. " Once a whore, always a whore,"and I turned on my heel and left.

_Maria's POV_

I began walking to the gorilla position. The match between Divas had ended, and it was now time for the main event.

Gosh, I've never been apart of a main even before. Not on Smackdown, Raw, OVW, or anything. This was a big change.

When I got there, I was met by Lexi and Phil, which meant Adam was the one we were waiting on.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. They both sent me a weak 'hello,' and then went back to silence. There was an awkward sexual feeling here, and I didn't like it at all.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy,"Lexi answered while sending a glare at Phil. He simply returned it, and then his theme song hit.

"We'll see you out there," he intertwined his fingers with hers, so they could play the couple role, and walked out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see who it was.

"You ready for this babe?"Adam asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	11. Match of Our Careers

_Match of Our Careers_

_Maria's POV_

Adam grabbed my hand and we walked out as he theme hit. We got a mixed reaction, and for once, I wasn't everyone's ditzy sweetheart.

When we made it down the ramp, I let go of his hand, as he ran and slid into the ring. A fan held out their hand, and I pretended I was going to slap his hand. I then pulled it back, and received a echo of boos from the crowd.

Man that felt good.

I entered the ring, and faced down Lexi, she was shorter than I, so this was one of the reasons I almost broke into laughter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is No.1 contender's match, for both the Diva's and World Heavyweight Championship set for one fall," Josh announced.

She sent me a smile, reading my mind, and we both tried not to laugh right there. We had to remain serious to keep the storyline going. She outstretched her hand and I took it, before pulling her in closely to me.

We shared some words to make it look like we were trash talking, but what she really said was 'to watch out for her tummy, in case she is pregnant.'

I simply nodded, and let go before going into my corner, as she did the same.

"This is going to be one hell of a match JR, possibly, the match of Maria's career,"Matt Striker announced.

Edge and Punk locked up, to which Edge got the upper hand.

Punk irish whipped him to the ropes, to which Edge countered trying to catch him with a big boot. Punk slid underneath the lifted leg and then landed a clothesline.

He went for a pin,which Edge kicked out of, at 1.

Punk then put him into a headlock, and thats where Edge struggled a bit. He threw him towards the ropes, and I tagged myself in, just as he landed a dropkick on Edge.

I ran over and executed a Beautiful Bulldog on him, though it was a Intergender match, Lexi came in for Punk.

We sent some smiles toward each other, as the crowd let out some wold whistles , as we stared each other down.

"We all know these two Divas are best friends, but I don't think their friendship will be able to come into play tonight,"JR announced.

"I don't know, maybe there's some kind of jealously that Lexi has for Maria, I mean it seems Maria's got her eye on Lexi's former man," Matt countered.

Lexi and I locked up, to which she gained the upper hand, sending me flying out of the ring.

When she got out there, I quickly stood up, and kicked her in the ankle. She fell down to her knee, and I hit an enziguri, before sliding back into the ring.

"Start counting!" I yelled at the referee.

"Looks like Maria's learned a thing or two, while being partnered with Edge."

"1! 2! 3! 4!" the ref began counting down, and she began to come back onto her feet.

When she got back in, I dropkicked her in the face, and went for a pin.

"1! 2!" she kicked out, and I shouted at the referee, and we argued for a while, Lexi took out my hamstring when she saw a chance.

She then put me into a single-leg boston crab. I began crawling towards the rope, but she pulled me back to the center. She dropped her body to the mat, which made me yell out.

Lexi pinned me, and before the referee got to three, Edge came in and dragged her away.

The referee shouted for him to get out, and while all that had happened, I managed to grab a chair and hit Punk. This got him to chase me around the ring, and while this happened, and Edge met him with a big boot.

I got back into the ring, and tagged him in, and as she was checking on Punk, Edge grabbed her from behind and slammed her.

My heart dropped into my stomach, he had gotten into position for a spear, and he didn't know about that possibly unborn child.

I had to somehow intervene before she got hurt. Punk saw this too, and held on to his foot, while I went and slapped her across the face.

"This is for your own good, sorry Lexi,"I whispered to her. I kept pretending to beat her down, and when Edge shook off Punk, he went for the spear.

Instead of Lexi being hit, I was, but it looked like he didn't mean to hit me. When in reality, I jumped in front of him, before he could get her.

"It looks like Edge just speared his own partner!"JR announced.

_'Oh, nothing gets passed you JR,' _I sarcastically thought to myself. Man, that spear hurt like hell. For those of you who says wrestling is fake, let me get my good friend Edge here to spear the hell out of you.

As he looked at me with concern, Lexi managed to tag in Punk, who then put him in position for a GTS.

"1!2!3!" Lexi and Punk own the match.

"Here are your winners, Lexi Hardy and CM Punk!" Josh announced. I looked at them from where I was. Punk held up her hand, but I could tell by the plastered smiles on their faces, that something was up.

_Okay so I wanted to make this entire chapter about the match, and it may have sucked since I've never really written matches before, so bare with me. Read and Review please!_


	12. With Arms Wide Open Part One

_With Arms Wide Open Part One_

_Lexi's POV_

Maria's first major match, was almost ruined because of me, and my stupid possible pregnancy. What if I wasn't even having a baby? I'd possibly just ruined her chances of being the new Diva's champion. I really needed to get my priorities straight, but I couldn't do that with a foggy mind.

I decided that I needed to go and take a hot shower, to let some steam off. That would work in some sense. I grabbed a towel, and my outfit was wearing back to the hotel, and went the showering area.

The one thing I hate about it, was that it was for both Superstars and Divas, so I didn't know for sure who would be in here. I walked in, and saw no one there, and silently sent a prayer.

I entered the shower and turned on the sweltering water, and let it run over my skin. I ran my hands across my skin, especially over my belly.

It literally felt like there was something in there. Maybe it's time I accept the fact I am about to be a mother again, and I get happy.

Except for when I realize, I aint got no clue who the daddy is.

I want to believe it's Punk's, but I did have sex with Vince, the day after. So there was 50/50 thing.

LORD!

_He raised her hand, and stared into those big hazel eyes. Even though Phil Brooks was royally pissed at her, he couldn't help but pity her at the same time. Lexi was pregnant, but just didn't know who the father was._

_Phil's POV_

I walked backstage and went directly to Lexi's room. I needed to talk to her once again, and hopefully, it wouldn't end with her in tears. She wasn't there, so I decided I'd take a shower first.

I grabbed my bag, and headed towards the showers. When I got there, I noticed someone was already in there, and it sounded like a female singing.

_"Well I just heard, the news today. It seems my life, is going to change. I close my eyes, begin to pray. Then tears of joy, stream down my face. With arms wide open, under the sunlight, welcome to this place, I'll show you everything," _

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. So of course I was going to see who it was. When I arrived at the curtain, I saw a womanly figure, that had barely no chest but a huge ass.

Lexi.

"Alexis, is that you?" I asked already knew the answer. She was one of the only Divas who listened to Creed, and actually sounded good singing them.

"Punk?"

"Yeah, it's me,"I answered her. I propped myself against her shower stall.

"Hey," I could hear the sadness in her voice. What I had said to her, was harsh, and I shouldn't have said it to her. Not only would I be stressing her out, but I'd be putting a toll on our baby as well.

I'd decided that this baby was mine, and that I was join to be supporting her. It was the only logical thing that made since to me. I didn't know much about the female system, but I knew that I most likely held the sperm that fertilized the egg.

"Alexis, I'm sorry," I told her. It was silent now, all I could her was the sound of the running water, being turned off. She poked her head out of the shower curtains.

"Pass me my towel," she pointed to a blue towel, which I went to go and grab for her. She took it and wrapped it around her body, and stepped out. I couldn't help but look down at her curvy, but small body frame. I could just imagine the small bump forming on her body.

"Are you sincerely sorry about what you said?" she asked me, with her arms crossed against her chest. I lowered my head, ashamed with what I said to her before, and nodded it.**  
**

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay then, come to my hotel room tonight, you're going to be there with me when I determine whether I'm truly pregnant or not," she told me. I smiled, hoping that this could be the first step to forgiveness.

"Alright, just call me, so I can know when to come," I told her. She dried herself off, and started dressing in front of me. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. She smirked at me.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, " Lexi spoke. She grabbed her bag, and left out the shower area. I didn't understand the feelings I've come to gain for her, or if she'd gain them for me, but I knew one thing.

I was starting to fall for Alexis Hardy.

**Sorry for it being incredibly overdue, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was short, and I hope to get some reviews from you~ Amy :D**


	13. With Arms Wide Open Part Two

_With Arms Wide Open Part Two_

_Maria's POV_

I hung my head low, and sighed. First match I have, that could bring major attention to myself, and I manage to lose it. I did it for a friend though, a best friend at that, and her possible unborn baby.

The thing is it was a possibility, not a guarantee, which is what pissed me off the most. What if she didn't have a baby at all and this pregnancy was just a scare. I'd just ruined my chances.

I hated everything that lead up to now. Especially Alexis, since she probably wouldn't be pregnant anyway.

I needed to calm down. If I didn't, then I'd probably go off the handle with rage.

She better hope that the test comes out positive.

_Lexi's POV_

Positive, was the one word that I've dreaded since my first pregnancy, at 13.

Now at 30 in 2009, I still dreaded this one word.

Phil came and put his hand upon my lower back. I stared up into his hazel eyes, and showed him the results.

His eyes shut tightly, and he took a sharp inhale. Neither of us was expecting this, we were hoping for a negative. We both had careers that needed to be fulfilled, and with a baby in the picture, our careers were on hold.

"I'm so sorry," I told him. I felt a stinging come into my eyes, and I knew that I was about to cry. Not out of sadness, but shame.

"Don't be," he comforted. I shook my head into his chest. Because of my negligence to make sure we were protected, anything that he had in store for himself was now over.

"No, it's both of our faults that we didn't do anything to protect ourselves. Now, there's a baby on the way, and I'm not giving him up," I spoke.

I broke myself away from his arms. I didn't realize that I was in them, until then. I ran a hand through my newly dyed hair of brown. I always did this.

When I was pregnant with my first child, Mackenzie, I dyed it blonde for some reason. I guess it was so she'd get use to seeing her mommy that way.

"Did you say 'he?'" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Why?"

"Because, ever sense Mackenzie started school, she's been begging me for a younger sibling. I wanted a boy when I was pregnant with her, but I got her, and I love it. Now, I didn't plan on having one until I was about 35, but now I guess it comes early," I explained.

He held his head down, letting his black hair hang over his face. I thought he was thinking, but when he brought his head back up, and he was chuckling with his signature smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"What's funny is that most women want to have a girl to spoil and dress up. I keep forgetting that you're not most women," he spoke up.

I couldn't help but smile to him saying that.

"There is another thing I need to tell you though," he raised his eyebrows, signaling he was waiting now.

"You have to meet my 17 year old daughter," I announced. Phil winced.

"17?" he questioned.

"Yeah, people seem to forget me and Adam had a baby when I was 13 and he was 19. I just turned 30 not too long ago, and 30 minus 13 is 17," when I finished talking his smirk was back onto his face.

"You could've just said, you were a very young teenage mom," he laughed. I did the same thing, and realized this wouldn't be too hard.

There was a knock at the door, and when I answered it, the person in question was standing right there.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie exclaimed. She had a duffel bag in tote, and looked like she hadn't been asleep in a while.

"You're 17 and still call your Mom "Mommy?'" Phil asked her.

"You're 31 and you knock up women during one night stands, but yet haven't made wedding arrangements yet?"She countered. They both sent death glares at each other.

"Well, this wasn't expected," I thought out loud.

**The long awaited chapter. This is just filling you up for now because I was working on a new project as well. So read and review guys. Much love, Amy.**


End file.
